


Little Song Bird

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bird Castiel, Bird/Human Hybrids, Bottom Castiel, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Fingering, M/M, Mating, Outdoor Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spider Dean Winchester, Spider/Human Hybrids, Top Dean Winchester, and other creatures because spider dean, extreme dubcon, mentions of eating humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rare that Dean caught anything of true interest in his web other then the occasional human. He usually had to go in search of either something big enough to sustain himself or if he wanted interaction but today he could feel something large struggling in his web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Song Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

It was rare that Dean caught anything of true interest in his web other than the occasional human. He usually had to go in search of either something big enough to sustain himself or if he wanted interaction but today he could feel something  _large_  struggling in his web.

Dean slowly came out of the trees and watched the pretty blue bird hybrid struggling in his web. The creature had managed to wrap itself up nice and tight for him, wings held down by the strands of his web, even as it struggled violently to free itself.

The sight of such a large potential meal had his mouth watering and his stomach clenching in anticipation.

He admired where his web stretched over the bird’s tan skin and how it was caught in the bird’s dark hair, tangled with its wings. Dean breathed in and his legs shifted on his web. There was a sweet smell coming from the bird and it had him venturing closer.

The instant the other creature had realized he was there it stilled and made a distressed sound that sounded like a trill before violently struggling again. “ _You’re not going anywhere. I make a point of creating strong webs_.” His voice was amused and he debated on his course of action.

He could inject the bird with his venom, wrap him up and have a nice, no doubt delicious meal later or he could take advantage of how the bird had been caught in his web.

It was on its belly and after he shredded the garment it wore there was a very tempting ass presented for his view. Wordlessly he started to web up the blue bird further, wrapping strand after strand around it as he thoroughly secured the bird to his web.

Bare skin was rapidly covered with web, the wings were easily taken care of and the legs had no hope of getting free once he was finished binding the blue bird to his web. With an amused quirk of his lips he made sure to secure its neck down so the blue bird could only lay there, completely at his mercy.

This would give him the option, later, of doing as he pleased with his latest catch.

For Dean it had been months since he’d mated with anything and the bird hybrid smelled enticing in more than one way. He smelled of fertility though Dean was sure their species were not compatible for true mating that would produce offspring.

Now that he was closer Dean realized the creature smelled both of a good meal and of a potential mate. It smelled of natural lubricant and pheromones typically used to attract a viable mate.

He reached out and trailed his fingers down the smooth back of the bird covered in his web, feeling pleasure each time he could feel a strand of his web holding his latest prey in place. It would be a waste to just simply eat something so beautiful and interesting without having a different kind of taste. Dean could  _always_ enjoy the pleasure he could take from the pretty bird and  _then_ he could enjoy a very big, enjoyable meal.

Blue bird hybrids were very rare and none ventured this far into the forest where he could catch any. He had heard of only a few of his fellow spiders being lucky enough to get one in their web and he'd heard about how delicious they tasted. The only other blue birds were those that were the typical small birds that humans delighted in listening to and were a fraction of the size.

This other creature was like him and Dean reached to touch its ass. The struggles from before became more violent and a string of words filled the air.

It reminded Dean of a song and he wondered if other bird hybrids spoke in the same manner. He let his eyes close and listened to the urgent sounding song, still stroking over the other creature’s ass.

His eyes blinked open and he focused once more on his pleasurable task.

Dean used his fingers to spread the bird open to look at a tight, pink hole that was slick around the rim. His cock hardened at the sight and Dean felt a tightening in his gut as he became aroused.

He’d rather mate right now then eat especially when he could easily get himself something else for a meal so he could enjoy several matings before he was finished with the blue bird. The bird’s struggles kept shaking the web causing Dean to sigh. He shifted over the bird and began securing it down, wrapping the bird’s middle and the rich blue wings that fluttered uselessly against the strength of his web. The bird’s legs didn’t take much web to keep them tight to his web.

Once he finished securing the blue bird where he could _never_ free itself he moved over top of it, his long spindly legs spreading out and then bending so he was lowered.

His body pressed along the bird’s and his arm reached around, through an opening in the web, to grip the creature’s soft cock. Everything in it froze and its breathing hitched when he began stroking.

Stimulation would create more of its natural lubricant and that would ease his way. He kept stroking along its cock, breathing in the increasingly inviting sweet scent, as the flesh in his hand started to harden. “ _Oh_.” The next sound had been a lower sung word that had Dean grinning smugly. “ _That’s…”_  

“ _Sing little song bird.”_

He focused all of his attention on stroking the bird until it was shuddering under him, breathing heavy and hitching, while its body started to adjust itself for the mating Dean's touch was stimulating it for. Dean didn’t know how bird hybrids mated but this one was responding to stimulation easily enough. At the very least he'd have a slick, open hole to bury himself inside and enjoy the pleasure of an uncomplicated mating.

It was different from mating with other spider hybrids but Dean was a quick study.

There was a soft trilling moan and the web shifted when it tried to thrust into his touch with more of its singing. “ _You sound so pretty singing for me_.” He kept moving his hand and his eight legs lowered him further so his whole body was pressed along it.

Dean slowly withdrew his hand and shifted back so he could test the other creature’s entrance. His fingers pressed inside and he marveled at the slick passage. This time when he touched the bird hybrid it was pushing back into him and offering up those pretty sounds of song.

He let himself learn everything that made the gorgeous creature sing and when the bird came with a high warble, going completely pliant under him, he removed his fingers in order to press his cock inside. Wet heat easily welcomed him and Dean used his position above the blue bird to start up a rhythmic pace that had pleasure burning in his gut.

His eyes hooded and the web moved with each thrust.

Dean used his hands to grip warm skin while his legs positioned themselves on his web to give him leverage to snap forward. With each movement his arousal increased and pleasure built inside his body. It warmed him, had his mouth dropping open, as he lost himself to the rhythmic motion of his cock pumping in and out.

He could hear the bird’s warbling moans and Dean felt its wings fluttering against his web, they seemed to be twitching with pleasure. It encouraged Dean to keep mating with the other creature, moving quicker and quicker, until his cock started to spill his seed into the warm body under him in thick ropes that coated its insides.

Dean let himself rest inside the blue bird as his cock softened and finally he moved back, rising himself up and away. From the other creature’s ass leaked his release mixed with its natural lubricant and Dean’s eyes hooded in satisfaction at the sight.

He listened to the way the blue bird panted and watched as the muscles jumped under its skin. “ _Are you going to kill me now?_ ” its song was still sweet sounding but now it was rougher after their mating and resigned sounding. 

“ _No._ ” Dean fixed his stare on the pretty bird, “ _It would be a loss to immediately eat something that sings like you do_.” He slowly moved across his web and idly glanced over to see the bird’s bright blue eyes were staring at him from the position he’d secured it in. Its cheeks were flushed from their activities and Dean marveled at the sight. “ _At least...I won’t eat you **yet**. It would be a pity to enjoy only one mating when I could enjoy more and then enjoy a large meal._ ”

He turned to leave, “ _Are you leaving me here?”_

“ _I have to hunt unless you want me to change my mind? I could prepare you and eat you later…”_  the blue bird shook its head and regarded him with serious blue eyes. " _Good. It would be a shame to miss the chance at multiple matings without the threat of death._ "

“ _Castiel_.” Dean arched a brow, “ _My name_.” Castiel stared at him expectantly.

” _Dean_.” He turned and moved across his web towards the trees. Dean knew of several possible locations for hunting that was nearby and he could listen to make sure nothing came to take the blue bird from him. It was a good time of the year to find humans camping and two of them would sustain him for awhile. He could enjoy the pleasure the blue bird's body gave him for a few more days before having the blue bird wrapped in his web would lead to its death; either by his venom or nature.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an interesting prompt though if I'm honestly the only way I could see this continuing was if Dean eventually ate poor bird hybrid!Cas because Cas isn't getting out of that web especially after Dean wrapped him up and while I'm sure he'd enjoy getting off in Cas's bound body he's eventually going to get hungry...
> 
> Regardless of those dark thoughts I hope you enjoyed this! I thought it was rather interesting.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.
> 
>  
> 
> Click on [ this poll ](https://goo.gl/ZgT22J) to suggest titles.
> 
> Click on [ this poll](https://goo.gl/xaT8ms) to vote for the current top requests.


End file.
